Carson Impreza
I wish you luck trying to read this. Appearance Carson Impreza wears a red and yellow flamed jacket, and has a car with horns for a head Moveset (All ranged weapons break when out of ammo) (lifesteal for melee weapons is supposed to exist, but I don't much understand how it works, lol.) Personality "i imagine his personality is just dependent on which weapon he's holding but that isn't a bad idea" - Hoxo OH GOD OH UFRASDFJIJGKSDF Minigun - MAN WITH LARGE GUN SHOOT AND LAUGH Shotgun - YOU SHOOT Rocket launcher - AMERICAN LOVING FREEDOM FIGHTER Bottle - drunken retard Fire axe - literal pyromaniac Fists - PUNCH (actual personality/personalities soon) Backstory Too cool for one (soon, i hope) Upgrades '- Increase maximum health' increases by 5 per sp until reaching 15 increases by 3 per sp used until at 50 225 at 15 330 at 50 '- Upgrade weapons (changes ranged weapons, melee damage increased, mega attack damage increased, F buffed)' Minigun becomes more accurate, and revs up faster, but fires slower (50 exclusive) Cooldown on F decreased slightly, goes down by .8 per sp until reaching 15, max cooldown set to 18 seconds, (16 and above) cooldown decreases by 0.2 until reaching 50, max cooldown is set to 11 seconds Rocket launcher loses 4 rockets but gains lifesteal (50 exclusive) (alternative) Rocket launcher loses almost all of it’s splash radius but gains more damage on direct hits, rockets also become slightly faster Banner does not upgrade, damage required does not increase Shotgun greater firerate, spread is a lot larger (50 exclusive) max jumps increase by 1 at 15, and 2 at 50, ''' '''damage needed to activate F Increased to 800 at 15, 900 at 50 Bottle ''' '''melee swing increases by 5 until at 15 increases by 2.5 until at 50 lmb damage at 15 would be a maximum of 135, maximum damage when 50'd would be 223 per swing) Hp restored per second increased (mega attack), ''' '''damage to activate mega attack increased by 5 per sp until 15, max damage required is set to 625, max damage required increases by 3 per sp until reaching 50, now requiring a total of 730 damage to be dealt in order to activate Fists damage increases by 2.5 until reaching 15, increases by 0.5 until at a maximum of 50, lmb damage at 15 would be 82.5, and 50'd damage would be 100 per swing Knockback and damage increases, damage required increases ''' '''damage dealt increases by 30 per sp until reaching 15, dealing a total of 850 damage, damage increases by 4 per sp until reaching 50, dealing a total of 990 damage damage required increases by 10 per sp until reaching 15, damage required is increased to 600 at 15, damage required increases by 5 per sp until reaching 50, requiring 775 damage dealt in order to activate the mega attack Fire Axe Damage increases by 7 at a maximum of 15 Damage increases by 2 until reaching a maximum of 50 lmb damage at 15 would do a solid 255, and damage at 50 would do 325 Duration of fire axe mega attack increases by 0.25 seconds per SP until it reaches 50, (19 seconds at 15, 27.5 at 50), ''' '''damage required increases by 5 per sp until it reaches 15, going to a max of 925, (16 and above) increases by 2 per sp until reaching 50, requires 995 damage in order to activate '- gun (gun) TOO COOL FOR A THIRD UPGRADE' Trivia * Carson Impreza originates from an inside joke * The two weapons used in the mugshot were built by me * OH GOD I CAN'T SEE Category:Devil Beater